Observatory Quest/Transcript
Observatory Reception *'Player:' Hi, are you busy? *'Observatory assistant:' Me? I’m always busy. See that man there? That’s the professor. If he had his way, I think he’d never let me sleep! Anyways, how might I help you? **'Player:' I was wondering what you do here. ***'Observatory assistant:' Glad you ask. This is the Observatory reception. Up on the cliff is the Observatory dome, from which you can view the heavens. Usually… ***'Player:' What do you mean, ‘usually’? ***'Observatory professor:' *Ahem*. Back to work, please. ***'Observatory assistant:' I’d speak with the professor. He’ll explain. **'Player:' Just looking around, thanks. ***'Observatory assistant:' Okay, just don’t break anything. If you need any help, let me know. ***The assistant continues with his work. **'Player:' Can I have a look through that telescope? ***'Observatory assistant:' You can. You won’t see much though. ***'Player:' And that’s because? ***'Observatory assistant:' Just talk to the professor. He’ll fill you in. The Broken Telescope *'Player:' Hi, I was... *'Observatory professor:' Welcome to the magnificent wonder of the Observatory, where wonder is all around you, where the stars can be clutched from the heavens! *'Player:' Wow, nice intro. *'Observatory professor:' Why, thanks! How might I help you? **'Player:' I'm totally lost. ***'Observatory professor:' Lost? It must have been those pesky goblins that led you astray. Head north-east to find the city of Ardougne. ***'Player:' I’m sure I’ll find the way. Thanks for all your help. ***'Observatory professor:' No problem at all. Come and visit again! ***The professor carries on with his studies. **'Player:' An Observatory? ***'Observatory professor:' Of course. We have a superb telescope up in the Observatory, on the hill. A truly invention, the likes of which you'll never behold again. ***'Observatory assistant:' Well, it would be if it worked. ***'Observatory professor:' Don't interrupt! ***'Player:' What? It doesn't work? ***'Observatory professor:' Oh, no, no, no. Don't listen to him, he's joking. Aren't you, my FAITHFUL assistant? ***'Observatory assistant:' Nope, dead serious. Hasn't been working for a long time. ***'Observatory professor:' Arghhh! Get back to work and stop sticking your nose in! ***'Player:' So, it's broken. How come? ***'Observatory professor:' Oh, I suppose there's no use keeping it secret. Did you see those houses outside? ***'Player:' Up on the hill? Yes, I've seen them. ***'Observatory professor:' It's a horde of goblins. Since they moved here they have caused nothing but trouble. Last week, my telescope was tampered with. Now, parts need replacing before it can be used again. They've even been messing around in the dungeons under this area. Something needs to be done. ***'Observatory assistant:' Strikes me that this visitor could help us. ***'Observatory professor:' Stop being so rude. ... Although, he has a point. What do you say? ***'Player:' What, me? ****'Player:' Sounds interesting. How can I help? *****'Player:' Sounds interesting, what can I do for you? *****'Observatory professor:' Oh, thanks so much. I shall need some materials for the telescope, so it can be used again.Let's start with three planks of wood for the telescope base. My assistant will help with obtaining these, won't you? *****'Observatory assistant:' As if I don't have enough to do. Seems I don't have a choice. *****'Observatory professor:' Go talk to him you need some advice. *****'Player:' Okay, I'll be right back. ****'Player:' Oh, sorry, I don't have time for that. *****'Observatory Professor:' Oh dear. I really do need some help. If you see anyone who can help then please send them my way. **'Player:' I'm just passing through. ***'Observatory professor:' Fair enough. Not everyone is interested in this place, I suppose. ***The professor carries on with his studies. Gathering the Items The Planks Assistant *'Player:' Can I speak with you? *'Observatory assistant:' Why, of course. What is it? **''Before getting planks'' ***'Player:' Where can I find planks of wood? I need some for the telescope's base. ***'Observatory assistant:' I understand planks can be found at Port Khazard, to the east of here. There are some at the Barbarian Outpost, too. Failing that, you could always ask the Sawmill Operator. He's to the north-east of Varrock, by the Lumber Yard. **''After getting planks'' ***'Player:' I've got some planks for the telescope's base. ***'Observatory assistant:' Good work! The professor has been eagerly waiting upon them. Professor *'Player:' Hi, again! *'Observatory professor:' It's my helping hand, back again. Do you have the planks yet? **''Before getting planks'' ***'Player:' Sorry, not yet. Three planks was it? ***'Observatory professor:' It was indeed. **''After getting planks'' ***'Player:' Yes, I've got them. Here they are. ***'Observatory professor:' Well done. This will make a big difference. Now, the bronze for the tube. Oh, assistant! ***'Observatory assistant:' Okay, okay, ask me if you need any help, Player. The Tubing Assistant *'Player:' Might I have a word? *'Observatory assistant:' Sure, how can I help you? **''Before getting bronze bar'' ***'Player:' Can you help me? How do I go about getting a bronze bar? ***'Observatory assistant:' You'll need to use tin and copper ore on a furnace to produce this metal. ***'Player:' Right you are. **''After getting bronze bar'' ***'Player:' The bronze bar is ready, and waiting for the professor. ***'Observatory assistant:' He'll surely be pleased. Go ahead and give it to him. Professor *'Player:' Hi. *'Observatory professor:' The returns! *'Player:' Still working hard? *'Observatory assistant:' Some of us are. *'Observatory professor:' What did I tell you about speaking when spoken to? So, Player, you have the bronze bar? **''Before getting bronze bar'' ***'Player:' Not yet. ***'Observatory professor:' Please bring me one, then. **''After getting bronze bar'' ***'Player:' I certainly do. Here you go. ***'Observatory professor:' Great. Now all I need is the lens made. Please get me some molten glass. Oi! Lazy bones! ***'Player:' What? I'm not lazy. ***'Observatory professor:' Not you! I'm talking to my assistant. ***'Observatory assistant:' Calm down old man, I heard. Player, I'm here if you need any help. ***'Observatory professor:' Thank you. Wait a minute, who are you calling 'old'? The Molten Glass Assistant *'Player:' Hello there. *'Observatory assistant:' Yes? **''Before getting molten glass'' ***'Player:' What's the best way for me to get molten glass? ***'Observatory assistant:' There are many ways, but I'd suggest making it yourself. Get yourself a bucket of sand and some soda ash, which you can get from using seaweed with a furnace. Use the soda ash and sand together in a furnace and bang - molten glass is all yours. There's a book about it on the table if you want to know more. ***'Player:' Thank you! **''After getting molten glass'' ***'Player:' I managed to get hold of some molten glass. ***'Observatory Professor:' I suggest you have a word with the professor, in that case. Professor *'Observatory professor:' How are you getting on finding me some molten glass? **''Before getting molten glass'' ***'Player:' Still working on it. ***'Observatory professor:' I really need it. Please hurry. **''After getting molten glass'' ***'Player:' Here it is. ***'Observatory professor:' Excellent work, let's make the lens. ***'Observatory assistant:' It'll need to be made to an exact shape and size. ***'Observatory professor:' Well, obviously, hence why we have a lens mould. ***'Observatory assistant:' Not any more. one of those goblins took it. ***'Observatory professor:' Great, just what I need. Player, I don't suppose you could find it? ***'Player:' I'll have a look - where should I start? ***'Observatory professor:' No idea. You could ask my USELESS assistant if you want. ***'Observatory assistant:' What have I done to deserve this? The Mould Assistant *'Player:' Can I speak with you? *'Observatory assistant:' Why, of course. What is it? **''Before getting mould'' ***'Player:' Where can I find this lens mould you mentioned? ***'Observatory assistant:' I'm sure I heard one of those goblins talking about it. I bet they've hidden it somewhere. Probably using it for some strange purpose, I'm sure. ***'Player:' What makes you say that? ***'Observatory assistant:' I had a nice new star chart, until recently. I went out to do an errand for the professor the other day, only to see a goblin using it... ...as some kind of makeshift hankey to blow his nose! ***'Player:' Oh dear. ***'Observatory assistant:' You may want to look through the dungeon they have under their little village. ***'Player:' Thanks for the advice. **''After getting mould'' ***'Player:' I have the lens mould. ***'Observatory assistant:' Well done on finding that! I am honestly quite impressed. Make sure you take it straight to the professor. ***'Player:' Will do. Dungeon Opening the chest with the key *'Info Box:' You find a kitchen key. Opening the gate with the key *'Player:' I had better be quick, there may be more guards about. *'Chat Box:' The gate unlocks. The key is useless now. You discard it. Searching the stove *'Info Box:' The goblins appear to have been using the lens mould to cook their stew! You shake out its contents and take it with you. *'Player:' Euuuw, that smells awful! Professor *'Observatory professor:' Did you bring me the mould? **''Before getting mould'' ***'Player:' Still looking for it. ***'Observatory Professor:' Please try and find it; my assistant may be able to help. **''After getting mould'' ***'Player:' I certainly have. You'll never guess what they were doing with it. ***'Observatory professor:' Well, from the smell I'd guess cooking some vile concoction. ***'Player:' Wow, good guess. Well, here you go. ***'Observatory assistant:' Please don't give that to him. Last time he tried any Crafting, I had to spend a week cleaning up after the explosion. ***'Player:' Explosion? ***'Observatory professor:' Erm, yes. I think in this instance you had probably better do it. ***'Player:' I suppose it's better I don't ask. ***'Observatory professor:' You can use the mould with molten glass to make a new lens. ***'Info Box:' The professor gives you back the molten glass. The Lens Making it Using the lens with the glass *'Chat Box:' You pour the molten glass into the mould. You clasp it together. *'Info Box:' It has produced a small, convex glass disc. Assistant *'Player:' Can I speak with you? *'Observatory assistant:' Why, of course. What is it? *'Player:' Do you like this lens? Good, huh? *'Observatory assistant:' Nice. What's that scratch? *'Player:' Oh, erm, that's a feature. Yes, that's it! Indubitably, it facilitates the triangulation of photonic illumination to the correct... *'Observatory assistant:' Stop! You can't confuse me with big words. Just pray the professor doesn't notice. Professor *'Observatory professor:' Is the lens finished? *'Player:' Yes, here it is. You may as well take this mould too. *'Observatory professor:' Wonderful, at last I can fix the telescope. Would you accompany me to the Observatory? You simply must see the telescope in operation. *'Player:' Sounds interesting. Count me in. *'Observatory professor:' Superb. You'll have to go via the dungeon under the goblin settlement, seeing as the bridge is broken. You'll find the stairs up to the Observatory from there. *'Player:' Okay. See you there. *'Info Box:' The professor has gone ahead to the Observatory dome. Best you follow him to see the finished telescope. Departing *'Player:' Hello again. *'Observatory assistant:' Ah, it's the telescope repairman! The professor is waiting for you in the Observatory. *'Player:' How can I get to the Observatory? *'Observatory assistant:' Well, since the bridge was ruined, you will have to travel through the dungeon under the goblins' settlement. The Observatory Cutscene begins *'Info Box:' ~ The Observatory ~ The great eye into the heavens. *'Player:' Hi, professor! *'Observatory professor:' Oh, hi there! I'm just adding the finishing touches. *'Player:' Okay, don't let me interrupt! *'Observatory professor:' Thank you. *'Observatory professor:' Hmmmm... Bit of a tap here... Player, I'm just going upstairs to finish off. *'Player:' Right-oh. *'Observatory professor:' In goes the lens. Looking good. And one final adjustment. And all our work pays off. Cutscene ends Observing the Constellations *'Observatory professor:' Hello, friend. *'Player:' Hi, this really is impressive. *'Observatory professor:' Certainly is. Please, take a look through the telescope and tell me what you see. Looking through telescope *'Chat Box:' You look through the telescope. Talking to professor again *'Observatory professor:' Hello, friend. *'Player:' I've had a look through the telescope. *'Observatory professor:' What did you see? If you're not sure, you can find out by looking at the star charts dotted around the walls downstairs. *'Player:' It was... answer If incorrect *'Observatory professor:' I'm afraid not. Have another look. Remember, you can check the star charts on the walls for reference. If correct *'Observatory professor:' That's exactly it! *'Player:' Yes! Woo hoo! Aquarius *'Observatory professor:' That's Aquarius, the water-bearer. It seems suitable, then, to award you with water runes! Aries *'Observatory professor:' That's Aries, the ram. A fierce fighter. I'm sure he'll look down on you and improve your Attack for such insight. Cancer *'Observatory professor:' That's Cancer, the crab. An armoured creature - I think I shall reward you with an amulet of protection. Capricorn *'Observatory professor:' That's Capricorn, the goat. Capricorn will surely reward your insight with an increase to your Strength. Gemini *'Observatory professor:' That's Gemini, the twins. With the double nature of Gemini, I can't offer you anything more suitable than a two-handed weapon. Leo *'Observatory professor:' That's Leo, the lion. I think the majestic power of the lion will improve your Constitution. Libra *'Observatory professor:' That's Libra, the scales. Hmmm, balance, law, order - I shall award you with law runes! Pisces *'Observatory professor:' That's Pisces, the fish. What's more suitable as a reward than some tuna? Sagittarius *'Observatory professor:' That's Sagittarius, the centaur. As you've spotted the archer, I shall reward you with a maple longbow. Scorpio *'Observatory professor:' That's Scorpio, the scorpion. I think weapon poison would make a suitable reward. Taurus *'Observatory professor:' That's Taurus, the bull. This Strength potion should be a suitable reward. Virgo *'Observatory professor:' That's Virgo, the virtuous. Virgo will surely provide you with an increase to Defense. Finishing *'Observatory professor:' By Saradomin's earlobes! You must be a friend of the gods indeed. Look in your backpack for your reward, in payment for your work. Transcript